Take It Easy!! ◎
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #fee6b3 |CD name = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs |previous = Kizuna wo Tsurete |next = Hop Step Dream!! |current track = Take It Easy!! ◎ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |title = Take it Easy!! ◎ |image = |artist = Asahi Shiina (CV. Toshiyuki Toyonaga) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Masatoshi Murashita |arrangement = Kazunori Watanabe |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 31, 2018 |album = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High |tracks = |price = |length = 3:53 |episodes = }} Take It Easy!! ◎ is the second track of the Album Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High. It is performed by Asahi Shiina's seiyū, Toshiyuki Toyonaga. The song was released on October 31, 2018. Lyrics Kanji = ジンセイってコムズカシイことも時にあるけど　イッツオーライ どんな未来にだって　俺らしく俺らしくいくから Take It Easy！！ OK　自然体で Take It Easy！！ OK◎ 懐かしい顔ぶれで　思い出バナシ （バナシ） くだらなくてバカ笑い　あの頃のままなんだ あれからみんなどうしてた？ 俺はずっと泳いでたぜ またこうして会えたこの場所まで コドモってままならないことの連続だけど　イッツオーライ どこにいた時だって　俺らしく俺らしくいたから Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah 成長は青春だ　今を生きてる やっぱスゲエ、負けないぜ　自慢の仲間達 ダメな自分も丸ごと 受け止めたらわかったこと 今もピカピカの勇気なんだ ジンセイってコムズカシイことも時にあるけど　イッツオーライ どんな未来にだって　俺らしく俺らしくいくから “Take Your Mark”YES！！ I am a Genius！！ Say and Say for me… “Take Your Mark”YES！！ I am a Genius！！ 今だってままならないことは時にあるけど　イッツオーライ この水の中だって　俺らしく俺らしくいられる ジンセイってコムズカシイことも時にあるけど　イッツオーライ どんな未来にだって　俺らしく俺らしくいくから リキんだって天才って　Take It Easy！！ Take It Easy！！ OK　自然体で Take It Easy！！ OK◎ |-| Rōmaji = Jinsei tte komuzukashī koto mo tokini aru kedo It's Alright Donna mirai ni datte ore rashiku ore rashiku iku kara Take It Easy!! OK shizentai de Take It Easy!! OK◎ Natsukashii kaobure de omoide banashi (Banashi) Kudaranakute baka warai ano koro no mama nanda Are kara minna doushite ta? Ore wa zutto oyoide taze Mata koushite aeta kono basho made Kodomotte mamanaranai koto no renzoku da kedo It's Alright Doko ni ita toki datte ore rashiku ore rashiku ita kara Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah Seichou wa seishun da ima wo iki teru Yappa sugē, makenaize jima no nakama tachi Dame na jibun mo marugoto Uketome tara wakatta koto Ima mo pikapika no yuuki nanda Jinsei tte koto komuzukashī mo tokini aru kedo It's Alright Donna mirai ni datte ore rashiku ore rashiku iku kara “Take Your Mark” YES!! I am a Genius!! Say and Say for me… “Take Your Mark” YES!! I am a Genius!! Ima datte mamanaranai koto wa tokini aru kedo It's Alright Kono mizu no juu datte ore rashiku ore rashikui rareru Jinsei tte koto komuzukashī mo tokini aru kedo It's Alright Donna mirai ni datte ore rashiku ore rashiku iku kara Rikindatte tensaitte Take It Easy!! Take It Easy!! OK shizentai de Take It Easy!! OK◎ |-| English = There are times when life is hard but it’s alright No matter what the future holds I’ll keep going as myself, as myself Take It Easy！！ OK take it easy Take It Easy！！ OK◎ A line up of old faces is full of old stories (stories) We’ll pointlessly and stupidly laugh just like back then What has everyone done since then? I kept swimming the whole time Until we met again in this place Things keep happening that we can’t stay kids over but it’s alright No matter what I’ll keep going as myself, as myself Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah Growing is part of growing up I live in the now You’re amazing, but I won’t lose I’m proud of you my friends If we accept and learn from the parts of ourselves that are no good They can be part of our shining courage now There are times when life is hard but it’s alright No matter what the future holds I’ll keep going as myself, as myself “Take Your Mark” YES！！ I am a Genius！！ Say and Say for me… “Take Your Mark” YES！！ I am a Genius！！ There are times I can’t stay the way I’ve been up until now but it’s alright In this water I can keep be myself, be myself There are times when life is hard but it’s alright No matter what the future holds I’ll keep going as myself, as myself Just boast I’m a genius and take it easy!! Take It Easy！！ OK take it easy Take It Easy！！ OK◎ Translated by kudouusagi Video References Navigation |color2 = #fee6b3 |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High